


Raven in a Dove's nest

by Mono_Chrome



Category: Spy vs Spy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, might add art later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_Chrome/pseuds/Mono_Chrome
Summary: When the White Spy happens to stumble upon a badly injured and scared Black Spy, he does something unimaginable and calls for help.





	Raven in a Dove's nest

White's pov:  
I pulled my coat tighter and shivered, it had been a long cold day and night has already fallen making the temperature drop even lower. I had been sent out to watch my darker counterpart even though suspiciously enough I didn't see Black at all today. In fact there weren't any signs of him, no explosions, no attacks, no nothing. I didn't know if I should be concerned or not because on one hand I at least had a day of peace but on the other hand he could be planning something big that I need to look out for. During my thoughts I turned the street corner and was hit with the metallic scent of blood. I didn't think much of it at first but something deep inside of me was screaming that something was terribly wrong. My mind screamed even louder when I looked down to my feet and saw I had stepped in blood. Panic raced through my mind at this and I followed the blood to a dark alley way. Thinking this may be some sort of trap I was on edge and had my hand on my gun ready to fire if needed. When I reached the end of the alley way what I saw shocked me. It was Black, he was there sitting against the wall with his hand tightly pressed into his stomach. Blood had seeped through his jacket and was flowing out between his fingers. When I stepped closer, gun in hand, I saw his face, he had tears streaming down his face and he looked terrified. His breathing was wheezy and erratic like he couldn't get a deep enough breathe. I knew that at this very moment I could just walk away and let him die and everything would be over but something deep inside of me screamed to help him. Something in me broke when we made eye contact and I saw his fear combined with the fresh tears flowing down his face and enemies be damned I quickly found myself dialing 911. 

I watched as the paramedics put Black onto the stretcher and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. The vehicle quickly drove out of sight sirens blaring and here I was frozen in place thinking about what just happened. Black had been crying and bleeding in a dark alleyway but what got me even more was the fact that I wasn't the one who hurt him. Someone else was out there and they obviously meant business. Which means I may be on their radar unless it's one of mine, if it is then how dare they hurt my arch nemesis. Black was my problem to deal with and whoever hurt him needed to back the fuck off. I was shook from my thoughts when a raindrop hit my nose and just decided to settle for a taxi rather than walking. 

Black's pov:  
Everything hurt and I could barely register anything while I faded in and out of consciousness. why hadn't White just left me to die? Was he planning something? Why, why, why!? I was just awake enough to feel the poke of a needle go into my arm and something being put over my face as everything faded to darkness. When I opened my eyes again I was being rushed down a hospital hallway while being surrounded by various nurses. I didn't even realize I had blacked out again until I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor and people talking. It took me a moment to realize that my right leg and right arm were in casts and that I basically looked like a mummy. When the nurse noticed I was awake she left the room and after a few minutes the doctor walked in. He moved to my right and retrieved a syringe needle and then proceeded to quickly stick it into my neck, I was out like a light. I woke up again crying and covered in sweat, my heart was racing and I was shaking. I can't even remember what I dreamed about but I was afraid. I let out a choked sob and tried to swallow the lump in my throat, it didn't help and I was still crying. I knew I shouldn't be this weak but I am terrified, I almost died and White showing up didn't help. Why was White even there in the first place? Does he usually follow blood into alleyways? If so, that's stupid. But I'm actually kind if happy that he saved me even if we are sworn enemies. I had finally managed to stop crying and I fell back asleep with thoughts of White running through my mind.

*Time skip of a week*

White's pov:  
It's been a week now since that night and guilt has been eating away to go visit Black or at least send some flowers. We are sworn enemies though, so he probably wouldn't want to see me plus me helping him may have already gotten me in enough trouble. I really should see him though, just for closure so I can be at peace finally knowing he's still breathing. Fuck it I'm going even if I may regret it later. I grab my hat and car keys before taking off to the hospital. When I arrive I'm greeted by the lady running the front desk. I explain that I'm here to see the guy brought in a week ago dressed like me. She gives me his room number and lets me pass. I walk down the white hallways searching for his room number. Damn! I at least should've brought some flowers with me or would that have been weird? Before I know it I've reached his room. Cautiously I open the door and step in, Black is covered in bandages and casts from head to toe. He just silently stares at me when I enter, neither of us break the silence until I reach his bed. He then proceeded to give me the dopiest smile I've ever seen. Can't blame him though, he's probably on some really strong stuff. "Well if it isn't White, my sworn enemy!" Black said happily "come here to laugh at me or something?" 

"No Black" I respond " I came here to see if you were okay..." I mentally slapped myself, of course he's not okay, he almost died! I can feel my face heat up from embarrassment. "Never felt better White, I honestly don't know why I'm in all these bandages because I feel perfectly fine." Black says trying to move his left hand which is obviously badly damaged even if its not in a cast like his right arm. I just hum in response, yep he's definitely out of it. While lost in my thoughts Black has fallen back asleep and honestly he's kinda cute when sleeping. Wait! why did I think that!? He's my sworn enemy! Then again I guess I've always kinda had a crush on him in a sense. Wait what am I even thinking!? I can't like him he's evil! This is going to be a long day. I decide to leave but just end up almost running into the doctor. He greets me and asks if me and his patient are friends and I tell him "Sort of" Then the doctor goes on about how Black won't be able to be on his own when he's released and if maybe I'd be willing to take him. Before I can even think I blurt out "Yes" dammit White, you've really done it now.

*Time Skip of two weeks*

White's pov:  
Black is getting released today and here I am outside in my car waiting for him. Soon enough he's brought out in a wheel chair by a nurse, he's asleep. Really, what have I gotten myself into? I get out of my car to help the nurse put the sleeping man in my passenger seat. After buckling him in I return to my seat behind the wheel and begin the drive home hoping he won't wake up soon.  
It didn't take too long to reach my house and thankfully Black is still out like a light, now I just have to get him inside. I carefully unbuckle his seat belt and gently pick him up in a bridle style. My face tints pink when Black snuggles into my chest drawn by the warmth, after getting inside I gently carried him upstairs towards my room. I carefully place him onto my bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. His first response is to snuggle into my blankets and sigh, honestly he is cute when he's sleeping. Now its just a game of waiting for him to wake up. I leave and head to my bathroom to shower, afterwards I end up in the living room relaxing on my couch. I didn't realize I fell asleep but I woke up when it was dark out. I sighed and decided I'd better check up on my new roommate to see if he's awaken. When I reach my bedroom I can hear sniffling on the the other side of the door. I quietly open the door to see Black curled up and quietly crying. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence so I gently walk over to the bed. I sit on the edge and he finally looks up at me from his fetal position. He looks scared and he's shaking, not knowing what to do I just gently pull him close and cradle him in my arms. He's still quietly sniffling and shaking so I asked him whats wrong, all he said was "hurts..." Then I remembered the various pill bottles the nurse had handed to me saying that they all needed to be taken once a day. So I quickly went down to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and the bottles of pills. When I returned I realized Black wouldn't be able to hold the glass so I lifted him up with my arm and held the glass to his mouth saying "Black you need to take your medication, so I'm gonna need you to get some water in your mouth." He didn't respond, he only continued to cry and shiver. Sighing I knew what I had to do. I took a mouthful of water and put the pills in my mouth. I then pressed my lips against Black's and got him to open his mouth. I manged to get the water and pills from my mouth to his without making a mess and as the water started to trickle down Black's throat he instinctively swallowed, successfully taking his medication. I pulled away and wiped my mouth a red blush had spread across my face realizing what I had just done for the man I was supposed to hate. After what seemed like forever with me cradling the crying Black Spy the medicine finally kicked in and he fell back asleep. I gently laid him back down and stood up, for a reason I can't explain I bent down and kissed his forehead before leaving to go sleep on the couch.


End file.
